1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device for processing a plurality of types of page description languages.
2. Related Art
Technologies for processing a plurality of types PDLs (Page Description Languages) have been proposed. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 4-128068A (hereafter, referred to as JP HEI 4-128068A) discloses an example of a device supporting a plurality of types of PDLs. The device disclosed in JP HEI 4-128068A is configured to have a plurality of types of page description language interpretation objects and to switch between the plurality of types of page description language interpretation objects in accordance with the type of the page description language inputted to the device.